Snow Blood Love: The New Enemy
by Mia Kazema
Summary: Sequel snow blood love. semoga semua suka.
1. Chapter 1

Snow Blood Love

The New Enemy

**Disclaimer: Daku pemilik SDK mas bro…#dilempar kapak ma parang.**

**Mia: Hi…. Minna…. Lama tak jumpa dengan Mia. Ada yang kangen kah? **

**Sakuya n' Mahiro: Woy, itu ghost kapan dilanjutin?**

**Mia: Eh, ntar ya. Sorry, daku takut nerusinya…hehehe.**

**Kyo: Salah sendiri. Kenapa juga nulisnya malem-malem mulu. Jam 12-san mulu lagi.**

**Yuya: Ato gak, pas malem jum'at.**

**Mia: Kan biar ada feelnya~ **

**Kyo: Sigh… mulai ceritanya sana. Lama-lama gua liat muka lo, sakit perut gua.**

**Mia: HUEEEEEE….Kyo jahat! Kalo gitu, aku gak merestui mu dengan Yuya(?) #Kabur.**

**Kyo: Woy, balik sini lo! #Ngejar Mia.**

**Sakuya: Ok, Sementara Kyo ngejar Mia yang kabur. Lets begin the story!**

.

.

.

Yuya P.O.V

TRRR…TRRRR…TRRRR…

Suara dering ponselku menggangu tidurku. Ukh…siapa lagi yang melephon pagi-pagi gini, gak ada kerjaan banget.

"Hmmm…ya, hallo?" Ucapku yang masih mengantuk. Maklum masih lima watt. Nyawanya belum kumpul semua.

"Hah? Ini Yuya? Kok kamu disitu? Kyo mana?" Tanya orang disebrang sana yang tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah Kyoushiro.

"Heh? Mana ku tau…emangnya aku istrinya atau ibunya apa?" Ucapku asal.

"Tapi… kok hpnya dikamu sih?" Tanya Kyoushiro bingung. Hp Kyo apaan? Ini tuh hp…eh, tapi kalo dipikir-pikir, masa sih nomor kontak aku ma Kyo deketan? Kan, 'K' sama 'Y' itu jaraknya jauh. Terus…kok, hpku jadi lebih berat ya?

Kemudian aku melihat meja tempat aku menyimpan hpku. Lah, itu hpku….kalo gitu…ini hp siapa?

"Hng…"

Pelan-pelan aku melihat kebelakangku.

.

.

.

HUAAAAAAAAA! Ngapain dia disini? Kan pintunya aku kunci!

BELETAK

OOO

Kyo P.O.V

Kepala ku sakit karena mengenai sesuatu. Dengan malas aku membuka mataku. Oh, Dogface toh. Pantes sakit, aku dilempar pake hpku sendiri.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini, hah?!" Jeritnya histeris. Duh, ni bocah…pagi-pagi dah bikin rebut aja. Aku jadi penasaran, waktu kecil dikasih apa sih?

"Hmmm… aku sedang tidur, Dogface. Emang gak keliatan?" Ucapku sambil menutup mataku lagi. masih ngantuk nih…

"Tapi kenapa dikamarku?!"

"Terserah aku dong, aku yang tidur ini."

"Kau…."

"Ah…lapar nih. Buat sarapan sana!" Perintahku sambil mendorongnya dari kasur.

"Ukh…kau…aku bukan pelayanmu! Kalo mau makan, bikin aja sendiri."

"Oh, jadi kau mau kubuat jadi mahasiswa abadi? Ato… kamu mau aku pecat?"

"JA-… eh ntar dulu. Aku kan dah lulus….dan aku emang dah gak kerja lagi denganmu. Jadi, aku bebas….WEEEEE!" Ucapnya sambil menjulurkan lidahnya.

Oh gitu…. Ok, gak masalah.

Aku kemudian mengeluarkan buku berwarna biru tua dengan banyak stiker di sekitarnya. Aku melirik dari ekor mataku, wajah Dogface pucat seketika.

"Ehm…'Dear diary, hari ini aku senang sekali. Karena Tou-san membelikanku es krim coklat tiga tumpuk, dan aku bisa menghabiskannya dalam satu menit. Hebatkan?' Kau ini kelaparan atau emang rakus?" Ucapku dengan nada mengejek.

"KYAAAA! Kyo, darimana kau dapatkan buku diaryku? Kembalikan!" Ucapnya sambil menggapai buku yang ada di tanganku.

Kemudian, aku membuka halaman berikutnya.

"Ehm…'Dear…-'"

"KYAAA! Ok, ok, aku bikin sarapan sekarang juga!" Jeritnya sambil berlari kedapur sambil mengikat rambutnya.

Aku bisa melihat wajahnya yang merah padam dan ia bergumam sesuatu yang aku tidak bisa dengar.

"Hei…halo…aku jangan dilupakan. Kyo, apa kau disana?" Ucap Kyoushiro dari telephon. Cih, ini toh, yang buat aku sampai dilempar ponsel. Kemudian aku menghela nafas panjang, lalu aku mulai mengangkatnya dan bicara dengannya.

TBC

**Mia: Hi… gimana cerita awalnya bagus gak? Suka gak? R n' R ya…**


	2. Chapter 2

Snow Blood Love

The New Enemy

Yuya dan Kyo sarapan dalam sunyi. Yuya karena memikirkan cara mengambil diarynya kembalidari tangan Kyo. Sementara Kyo memikirkan perbincangannya dengan Kyoushiro.

Flashback

-Jadi, kau tinggal dengan Yuya-san lagi? Syukurlah, jadi ada yang mengurusmu. Hehehe…-

"…"

-Hei, aku tau tidak? Sakuya sedang hamil loh…sebentar lagi aku akan menjadi ayah…kau cepat menyusulku ya, Kyo.-

Kyo menatap handphone nya dengan tatapan aneh. Kemudian mendengarkan lagi perkataan Kyoushiro.

-Ah, dan Tou-san kemarin kemari. Sayangnya dia tidak bersama Oka-san. Yah…mau bagaimana lagi, Oka-san kan tidak bisa naik pesawat #kaya Author. Oh ya, dia menanyakanmu. Well, sepertinya ada yang ingin dia bicarakan denganmu. Aku juga tidak tau. –

End Flashback

"Kyo…Kyo..ih… KYO! Aku dikacangin ngamuk nih." Ucap Yuya kesal. Namun, Kyo hanya meliriknya dan kembali menyantap makanannya.

"Puh…Aku sudah selesai makan. Kyo, habis kau makan cuci piring ya…" Ucap Yuya sambil beranjak dari meja makan. Dan Kyo hanya menjawab dengan 'Hn' saja.

'Itu artinya iya atau apa sih?' Pikir Yuya sambil melihat ke arah Kyo.

DHUK

"ADAW!" Jerit Yuya kesakitan. Rupanya jari kelingking kaki Yuya terbentur lemari kecil dekat pintu keluar dapur, saking seriusnya melihat Kyo.

"Bego." Gumam Kyo sambil meminum kopi miliknya tanpa mempedulikan wajah Yuya yang memerah karena malu.

OOO

My…my…

Aku merindukanmu Kyo…

Matamu yang indah bagaikan darah segar. Membuatku tak pernah bisa melupakanmu.

Kulihat kau bersama dengannya.

Mata hijaunya bagaikan rumput hijau yang baru tumbuh.

Rambut pirangnya bagaikan cahaya matahari pagi.

Serta kulit putih seindah salju yang turun dari langit.

Kau tau….?

Aku bisa membuatnya menjadi lebih cantik lagi, Kyo.

Membuatmu bahagia menatapnya terus menerus.

Menatapnya yang tersenyum bermandikan darahnya yang mengalir.

Itu akan menjadi hadiah terbaikku saat kita bertemu lagi …

KYO.

OOO

Kyo terlonjak, merasakan sesuatu terjadi. Ia menatap ke luar jendela mencari sesuatu yang akan menarik perhatiannya. Ia merasakan senyum sinis dilemparkan untuknya oleh seseorang. Tapi ia tidak bisa menemukan orang itu dimana-mana.

TING TONG

"Ya, tunggu sebentar." Ucap Yuya sambil menuruni tangga.

Sesaat ia melihat Kyo yang masih menatap keluar jendela. Salju sudah mulai turun, musim dingin telah tiba. Hmmm… itu artinya…

.

.

.

SIAP-SIAP BELI PERSEDIAN SAKE YANG BANYAK!

.

.

.

Abaikan yang tadi. Yuya kemudian membuka pintunya, mendapati seorang pria berdiri disana. Ia memiliki rambut kuning yang lembut serta mata biru langit. Wajahnya menampilkan senyum ramah saat menyapa Yuya. Pria itu memiringkan kepalanya saat melihat Yuya terdiam saat bertemu dengannya.

"A…ah, maaf. Hmmmm... ada yang bisa saya bantu?" Ucap Yuya ramah.

"Apa Kyo Mibu ada?" Tanya pria itu.

"Ah, Iya. Dia ada didalam. Silahkan masuk tuan…?"

"Muramasa. Dan trimakasih, Yuya-san." Ucap Muramasa sambil melangkah masuk kedalam.

"Ah, bagaimana anda tau nama saya?" Ucap Yuya kaget. Sementara Muramasa terkekeh pelan.

"Anakku yang memberitahukan namamu padaku."

"Anak?"

"Kyoushiro."

"O…jadi anda ini -"

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini, pak tua?" Ucap Kyo memotong ucapan Yuya.

"Halo, Kyo. Senang melihatmu baik-baik saja." Ucap Muramasa ramah.

Yuya merasa tidak enak, karena berada saat Kyo dan ayahnya bertemu sejak sekian lama. Ah, lebih baik aku belanja saja deh…sekalian beli keperluan sama untuk makan malam. Pikirnya cepat.

"Aku akan keluar sebentar. Muramasa-san, silahkan anda bersantai disini. Oh ya, mmm apa anda akan tinggal untuk makan malam?" Tanya Yuya pelan.

"Ah, aku tidak ingin merepotkanmu, Yuya-san." Ucap Muramasa.

"Ah, tidak sama sekali. Lagi pula kami juga jarang menerima tamu. Jadi apa anda akan tinggal?" Ucap Yuya dengan nada agak memohon.

"JIka kau memaksa, terima kasih, Yuya-san."

Yuya pun tersenyum dan pamit pergi.

Setelah Yuya keluar rumah. Muramsa tersenyum hangat pada Kyo.

"Dia gadis yang baik, Kyo. Aku bersyukur kau mendapatkannya." Ucap Muramasa.

"Hn, dia itu hanya pelayanku saja." Ucap Kyo sambil kembali keruang tv yang diikuti Muramasa yang menggelekan kepalanya sambil tersenyum.

**TBC**

**Mia: Gimana? Gimana? Seru gak? Oh ya lupa bilang… ini ceritanya pas sebelum Epilognya. Abis pas Mia bikin setelah Epilognya serasa kurang pas. Makanya dibuat pas sebelum epilognya ada. Semoga semua pada suka. Thanks for reading. R n' R ya….**

**Kyo: O… jadi kamu disini toh…#ngacungin pedang**

**Mia: HUAAAAA KABUR!**

**Kyo: Woy, jangan lari! **


	3. Chapter 3

Snow Blood Love

The New Enemy

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own SDK.**

**Warning: Bahasa agak menjurus dan seenak jidat, Typo, garing, abal, etc,etc..**

**Thanks for reading…**

.

.

.

Yuya berada di supermarket sambil memilih bahan makanan.

'Hm…enaknya masak apa ya? Pasta enak juga. Eh, tapi… kalo hari ini aku masakan jepang aja gimana ya? Hm…tsukiyaki mungkin?" Pikir Yuya sambil memilih bahan makanan.

"Wah…Shinna, sedang belanja ya?" Tanya seorang ibu hamil sambil mendekatinya.

"Ah, Nyonya…apa kabar?" Ucap Yuya dengan senyum ramah.

"Ya begitulah… aku baik-baik saja." Ucap Ibu hamil itu sambil mengelus perutnya. Yuya tersenyum lembut pada ibu-ibu itu.

"Ng…Shinna, sepertinya banyak membeli bahan makanan, ya? Ada acara apa?" Lanjutnya sambil melihat belanjaan Yuya yang cukup banyak.

"Ah, iya. Di rumah ada tamu. Jadi saya akan masak banyak."

"Tamu apa, TAMU…." Ucap Ibu hamil tersebut dengan penekanan di kata terakhir.

"Ma, maksud Nyonya?"

"Ah…jangan pura-pura gak tau gitu ah. Pasti kamu lagi menyiapkan masakan istimewa untuk suami dan mertuamu kan? Aku tadi lihat dia datang loh…"

Seketika wajah Yuya merona merah.

"Oh ya? Dari dulu aku penasaran sama suamimu itu. Dia kan jarang bersosialisasi, biasanya dirumah kayak gimana sih?" Tanya ibu hamil itu penasaran.

Menyebalkan, tukang nyuruh-nyuruh, mesum, sadis, dll. Pikir Yuya

HATCHI

"Kau kenapa, Kyo?" Tanya Muramasa, Kyo hanya menggeleng dan kembali menonton pertandingan olahraga di tv.

"Dia itu bukan-"

"Kalau malam gimana? Dia kasar atau lembut?"

Wajah Yuya pun makin semakin merah. Ni ibu-ibu tukang gossip, kepo banget sih sama urusan rumah tangga orang lain.

Eh?

"Dia bukan-"

"Ah, sepertinya saya harus pergi. Suami saya sudah menunggu. Sampai jumpa, Shinna." Ucap Ibu hamil itu sambil berlalu, meninggalkan Yuya yang mau menjelaskan.

Setelah ibu hamil itu menghilang, Yuya hanya bisa menghela nafas.

'Dih, dasar ibu-ibu tukang gossip. Kami berdua kan bukan suami istri, pacar aja bukan.' Pikir Yuya sambil mendorong trolinya ke tempat kasir.

'Tapi…bagaimana rasanya menjadi istrinya Kyo, ya?' pikir Yuya sambil terkikik geli.

BRUK

Tiba-tiba saja Yuya menabrak orang lain yang sedang membawa belanjaan Juga. Belanjaan mereka pun jatuh kelantai.

"M,maaf, aku tidak sengaja." Ucap Yuya sambil memungut barang yang jatuh.

"Gak apa-apa, Shinna-san. Tapi lain kali hati-hati." Ucap orang itu sambil mengambil barang miliknya yang berjatuhan.

Yuya melihat dari ujung matanya, seorang pria berambut merah dengan kacamata tebal tersenyum kepadanya.

"Kyoichiro-sama!" Ucap Yuya terkejut dan langsung berdiri. Kyoichiro pun langsung berdiri juga.

"Cukup 'Kyoichiro' saja Shinna-san. Kita kan tidak sedang di kantor." Ucapnya santai.

Yuya pun tersenyum ramah dan berbincang-bincang dengannya sambil berjalan keluar.

OOO

"Tadaima…" Ucap Yuya sambil memasuki rumahnya. Ia melepas sepatu dan jaketnya kemudian menggatung jaketnya di sebelah pintu.

"Lama sekali sih, Dogface. Aku udah kelaperan nih." Ucap Kyo dengan wajah kesal.

"Ya, kalau laper, masak sendiri lah. Gitu aja susah." Gerutu Yuya sambil masuk kedalam dapur.

Segera Yuya menyiapkan alat-alat masak sementara Kyo mengambil bahan makanan dari dalam kantung belanjaan.

Beberapa saat kemudian Kyo menemukan kotak dan melihatnya dengan tatapan bingung.

"Dogface." Panggil Kyo.

"Ya?" Ucap Yuya sambil terus menyalakan kompor dan memanaskan air di teko.

"Dogface."

"Apa?" Ucap Yuya agak kesal. Yuya kemudian melihat Kyo yang memandangnya dengan tatapan aneh.

Yuya diam melihatnya karena bingung dengan tatapan Kyo. Sementara Kyo menatap Yuya kemudian menatap kotak yang ia pegang. Menatap Yuya lagi, setelah itu menatap kotak itu lagi.

"Dogface."

"Iih, apa sih?" Ucap Yuya makin kesal.

"Kamu cowok apa cewek?" Tanya Kyo spontan, membuat Yuya bingung dengan pertanyaan Kyo. Ni orang kenapa? Sakit kali ya?

"Ya cewek lah, kamu juga tau kali."

"Yakin…?"

"Iya!"

"Bukan cowok?"

"Iih emang kenapa sih?" Ucap Yuya yang makin naik pitan. Kyo pun menyodorkan kotak yang ia pegang pada Yuya. Yuya mengambilnya dengan tatapan bingung.

Saat Yuya melihatnya, matanya langsung membulat karena kagetnya.

.

.

.

Facial foam for men

.

.

.

"Yakin bukan cowok?" Tanya Kyo lagi.

"I, ini ketuker. Ah…celaka, pasti karena kau terlalu kaget, aku jadi salah mengambil belanjaan deh?"

"Ketuker? Ketuker siapa?" Tanya Kyo penasaran.

"sa, sama atasanku. Tadi aku ketemu di supermarket. Kita tabrakan soalnya aku ngelamun. Haduh…aku bener-bener ceroboh." Ucap Yuya sambil menundukan kepalanya.

"Bilang aja pingin deket sama atasanmu. Dasar genit." Ucap Kyo ketus.

"Apa?! Enak aja. Aku beneran gak sengaja kok." Ucap Yuya cemberut.

"Terserah, aku dah kelaparan, gak mau berantem sama kamu. sana masak!" Perintah Kyo sambil berlalu. Meninggalkan Yuya yang menggerutu karena tingkah Kyo yang menyebalkan.

OOO

Yuya menonton DVD yang baru ia beli dengan perasaan kesal. kenapa? Karena sejak Kyo menemukan sabun muka yang tertukar dengan atasannya. Kyo jadi sering mengejeknya dengan bilang kalau dia itu genit. Padahal Yuya sudah mengatakan hal yang benar, tapi Kyo sama sekali tidak peduli dan tetap memanggilnya dengan sebutan 'Genit'. Heh, bertambahlah sudah daftar nama panggilan Kyo untuk Yuya.

Sambil memegang gelas berisi coklat hangat, Yuya menonton film itu sambil melupakan kejadian sabun muka itu.

"Kau belum tidur, Dogface?" Tanya Kyo sambil berjalan kearah tempat Yuya duduk. Yuya bergeser sedikit untuk memberi Kyo tempat untuk duduk. Yuya kemudian menggeleng sambil menyandarkan dirinya ke sofa.

"Belum, kau sendiri kenapa belum tidur?" Tanya Yuya balik saat Kyo mengambil gelas berisi coklatnya kemudian meminumnya.

"Tadinya aku mau tidur, tapi, suara tvnya terlalu keras. Aku jadi tidak bisa tidur. Kupikir film yang kau tonton seru...tapi ternyata sama sekali tidak seru malah menurutku membosankan. Seleramu dalam memilih film buruk sekali, Dogface." Ucap Kyo sambil mengembalikan gelas yang ia pegang pada Yuya.

"Terserah aku dong, lagian kuping kamu aja tu yang terlalu sensitif. Orang udah kecil banget kok." Ucap Yuya kesal karena coklatnya habis diminum Kyo.

"Duh, kau memang harus ku ajak nonton film yang bermutu nih. Biar kau tau mana film yang bagus dan tidak." Ucap Kyo sambil berjalan menjauh.

"Film yang bagus dan tidak? Eh, Kyo kau mau kemana?"

"Tidur." Ucap Kyo singkat sambil meninggalkan Yuya yang melihatnya dengan tatapan bingung.

TBC

**Gimana? Seru gak? Maaf terlalu pendek sama garing dan aneh. Mia terlalu sibuk (Ama kasur #Males) sih…jadi gak jadi-jadi deh chapter tiganya. Hehehe… anyway, R n' R please ^-^)/**


	4. Chapter 4

Snoow Blood Love

The New Enemy

**Disclaimer: SDK is not Mine.**

**Thanks for Reading….**

**Warning: Typo, romance garing, OOc, OOT, etc, etc**

"Hah…hah…hah….Kyo, tungggu."

"Ini baru setengah jalan, Dogface."

"Tapi, Kyo…aku sudah lelah."

"Sigh…dasar kau ini. Begitu saja sudah lelah. Jadi gak seru lagi deh."

"Kau….MEMANGNYA SERU DARI MANA?! NONTON BIOSKOP DARI SATU BIOSKOP KE BIOSKOP LAIN. BUKANNYA SERU TAU! ADANYA PEGEL!" Jerit Yuya histeris.

Pagi-pagi sekali Yuya dibangunkan Kyo, ia bilang mau mengajak Yuya menonton film terbaru yang keluar di Bioskop. Awalnya Yuya sangat senang, karena Kyo sangat langka mengajaknya jalan-jalan. Tapi, begitu tahu kalau ini bukan acara nonton biasa. Yuya pasti sudah menolaknya. Mereka menonton bioskop dari satu Bioskop ke Bioskop lain dengan dengan pergi naik bus dan jalan kaki. Bukan hanya itu. Kyo juga memilih film horror dan mistery untuk ditonton.

'Dih, tau gini. Aku usul beli film dvd aja deh. Terus, nonton sampe tiga hari tiga malem.' Pikir Yuya sambil melurukan kakinya yang pegal.

Tapi Yuya tidak menyangka, bahwa setelah Kyo menghentikan acara nonton filmnya. Ia pikir Kyo akan mengajaknya pulang. Tapi ternyata, Kyo malah mengajaknya kesebuah taman kecil yang beberapa blok dari rumah mereka. Taman kecil yang dipenuhi salju putih tipis di tiap dahan pada pohon yang ada disana. Putih salju sejauh mata memandang. Tidak ada siapapun disana hanya ada dirinya yang duduk di kursi taman menatap taman bermain di depannya yang tertutup salju.

Hari mulai sore, udara semakin dingin terasa. Saat Yuya menatap keatas. ia melihat salju jatuh dari Langit dan jatuh ke atas hidungnya. Salju itu pun mencair karena suhu tubuh Yuya. Yuya terkikik geli kemudian membuka tangannya dan menampung salju yang jatuh ditangannya. Senyum lembutnya berubah menjadi senyum sendu. Ia pun menurunkan tangannya dan kembali merapatkan jaket yang ia kenakan.

PUK

Ia merasakan sesuatu yang hangat menyentuh pipi kanannya. Perlahan ia melihat kearah kanannya. Sebuah gelas kertas disodorkan Kyo pada Yuya. Yuya mengambil gelas itu dan meneguk isinya. Ternyata isi gelas itu susu coklat hangat . Yuya tersenyum sambil melihat kearah Kyo, karena Kyo tau minuman favoritnya. Kyo yang duduk disampingnya sambil meminum sakenya, terasa tenang dan nyaman berada disampingnya.

Yuya kemudian menyandarkan kepalanya kebahu Kyo. Kyo pun meliriknya sebentar kemudian melingkarkan lengan kirinya ke bahu Yuya. Yuya pun mendekatkan dirinya mencari kehangatan. Ia menatap gelas berisi susu coklat miliknya.

"Terima kasih mau mengajakku kesini, Kyo. Kau tau, tempat ini menyimpan kenangan tak terlupakan untukku." Ucap Yuya lembut. Kyo meliriknya dan kemudian kembali menatap ayunan bertumpuk salju di hadapannya.

"Dulu, Ibuku mengajakku kemari. Walaupun hanya sekali dan sangat sebentar…tapi rasanya sangat berharga dan sulit terlupakan." Ucap Yuya dengan suara yang hampir tak terdengar. Mengingat tentang ibunya membuatnya sangat sedih. Kyo yang melihatnya mengusap bahu Yuya dengan lembut.

Yuya tersenyum lembut saat melihat Kyo. Ia melepaskan tangan Kyo dari bahunya. Menyentuh wajah Kyo dan mencium lembut pipinya. Ia memalingkan wajahnya, menyembunyikan wajahnya yang panas.

"Umm… itu hanya untuk tanda terima kasih karena mengajakku kemari. Tidak lebih." Ucap Yuya.

Kyo mengangkat salah satu alisnya. Kemudian, ia berdiri dari tempat duduknya.

"Ayo pergi." Ucap Kyo sambil berjalan keluar dari taman. Yuya cemberut karena ia masih ingin berlama-lama di taman. Tapi, Entah kenapa kakinya mengikuti keinginan Kyo untuk kembali kerumah.

TBC

**Gimana romance-nya abal, kah? Sorry kependekan. Hope you like it…**


	5. Chapter 5

Snow Blood Love

The New Enemy

**Disclaimer: Still ngarep…T^T**

**Warning: always Typo everywhere… gaje, kata-kata seenaknya sendiri, alurnya kecepetan, etc, etc…**

**Kalau gak suka… jangan dibaca!**

Yuya P.O.V.

Aku duduk di bangku halaman rumahku, melihat salju turun ke halaman rumahku. Udara dingin terasa hingga tulang-tulangku. Uap hangat keluar dari hidung dan mulutku. Sambil merapatkan tanganku di gelas mug berisi coklat, entah kenapa aku merasa sepi menghampiriku. Aku merasa kehilangan. Well, kurasa kehilangan terlalu berlebihan. Kalau sepi, itu mungkin. Karena Kyo sama sekali tidak pernah pulang lagi kerumahku. Sudah satu minggu. aku tidak mengerti jalan pikirannya. Kenapa juga ia harus marah-marah.

**Flashback**

Aku berjalan dibelakang Kyo sambil membawa beberapa cemilan dan minuman(paling banyak sih, sake) sambil menggerutu. Setelah pulang dari taman, Kyo langsung mengajakku ke mini market terdekat dan menyuruh membawa belanjaan-belanjaan yang ia ambil.

"Yuya-san…" Panggil Kyoichiro sambil menepuk bahuku. Aku tersenyum kepadanya dan mengucapkan salam juga.

"Bawaan mu banyak sekali. Mau aku bantu?" Tanyanya dengan lembut.

"Ah tidak usah, aku bisa membawanya sendiri." Jawabku

"Dia bisa membawanya sendiri. Dan jauhkan tanganmu dirinya." Ucap Kyo dengan kesal. Kenapa dia harus kesal sih.

Tanpa ba-bi-bu, dia langsung menarik tanganku dengan keras menjauh darinya. Aku meronta karena kesakitan. Sesaat aku mendengar ucapan sampai jumpa dari Kyoichiro-san. Aku hanya bisa membalas ucapan sampai jumpanya dengan senyuman. Aku pun akhirnya kembali terfokus dengan Kyo. Aku mulai memarahinya dan mengeluarkan sumpah serapah saking kesalnya, tapi aku sama sekali tidak digubrisnya. Ia malah makin keras menarik tanganku dan mempercepat jalannya. Jika saja aku tidak bisa mengimbangi jalannya, mungkin saja aku sudah jatuh.

Sesampainya kami dirumah. Ia baru mau melepaskan tanganku. Aku bisa melihat tanganku terlihat bekas cengkraman.

"Hei, kau ini kenapa sih? Jangan galak gitu dong sama orang. Apalagi kalau orang itu mau membantu." Ucapku padanya sambil menurunkan makanan.

"Berisik, Dogface." Ucap dingin.

"Di nasehati malah begitu. Kau ini-"

"Tutup mulutmu!" Ucap Kyo kesal. Aku terkejut dengan perkataannya. aku bisa melihat kalau ada sesuatu yang mengganggunya dan membuatnya marah.

"Kau tau, Dogface. Dari tadi aku diamkan, kau semakin banyak bicara. Kenapa kau tidak potong lidahmu saja, atau lebih baik… kau kubur dirimu hidup-hidup supaya kau tidak mengganguku dengan ocehan tidak bergunamu itu!" Ucapnya dengan nada marah. Ia pun berbalik dan pergi meninggalkanku yang masih diam dan mencerna perkataannya.

**End Flashback**

Semenjak itu, dia tidak kembali lagi. Aku tidak mengerti ada apa dengannya. Kenapa dia harus marah-marah? Maksudku… Kyoichiro-san orang yang ramah dan baik. Dia juga selalu membantu siapapun yang membutuhkannya. Kenapa Kyo harus kesal padanya?

TRRRR….

Tiba-tiba handphone ku berdering membuyarkan lamunanku.

"Hallo."

-…-

"Baiklah….apa itu?"

-…-

"Eh sunguh?" Sebuah senyum terulas dibibirku.

-…-

"Baiklah, aku akan segera kesana."

Aku menutup telephonku dan berlari kedalam rumah. Mengambil jaket, dompet, dan kunci rumahku. aku tidak boleh terlambat dalam kesempatan seperti ini.

Setelah aku mengunci pintu rumahku. Aku segera berlari ke halte bus terdekat. Beruntung, sebuah bus baru saja datang. Segera aku menaikinya dan duduk di bangku terdepan sambil menatap ke jendela.

Hatiku merasa berdebar-debar tidak sabaran. Sambil memasang earphone aku melihat jalan kota, merencanakan semuanya dengan matang.

CKIIIT

BRAAAK

End P.O.V

.

.

.

Yuya turun dari bus yang tumpangi dan melihat sebuah kecelakaan yang terjadi. Sebuah Truk menghantam seorang wanita dan putrinya hingga terluka. Supir truk yang menabrak mereka ketakutan dan langsung melarikan diri dari tempat kejadian.

Yuya yang melihatnya pun langsung tidak tinggal diam, ia langsung berlari dan melihat keadaan kedua orang tersebut.

Sang wanita masih memeluk anaknya dengan erat. Ia berusaha melindungi putrinya walau dia terluka parah. Hal ini mengingatkannya pada kejadian yang pernah terjadi padanya dan merenggut nyawa sang ibu. Rasa sedih kembali menyelimuti hatinya, andai ia bisa memutar waktu, ia ingin menggatikan tempat sang ibu dengan dirinya. Lebih baik dirinya yang saat itu mati dari pada sang ibu. Air mata Yuya mengalir memikirkan hal itu.

Cepat-cepat ia menyadarkan dirinya dari masa lalu. Orang yang didepannya sekarang membutuhkan pertolongannya sekarang. Dengan cepat Yuya mengambil ponselnya dan langsung menelphon ambulance dan berharap mereka cepat datang.

"Merasa kembali kemasa lalu?" Ucap seseorang sambil membekap Yuya dan kemudian membawanya menghilang didalam kerumunan.

TBC

**Thank for reading…. **

**Ceritanya semakin gaje! Tapi Mia harap readers pada suka…**

**Reply for review**

**Mitsuki: Thanks for reviewnya….Mitsuki-chan~ dan selamat datang di FSDKI ^v^)/**


	6. Chapter 6

Snow Blood Love

The New Enemy

**Disclaimer: Mia bukan pemilik SDK, cuma punya plotnya aja. T^T**

**Warning: Romance gagal, Typo bertebaran, OOT, OOC, etc, etc…**

**Please enjoy the story**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Yuya dibanting ke lantai dingin hingga tersungkur. Tangannya diborgorgol ke belakang. Saat ini ia ditangkap dan berada di gudang bersama beberapa orang yang menggunakan stoking dan kacamata hitam untuk menutupi wajah mereka. Senjata api dan senjata tajam ditangan mereka.

"Mau apa kalian?" Ucap Yuya kesal.

Sambil mengacungkan pisau lipatnya ke leher Yuya. salah satu orang itu tertawa.

"Kami ingin balas dendam padamu, kucing kecil…" Ucapnya dingin. Yuya bingung dibuatnya. Balas dendam? Kepadanya? Memangnya dia salah apa?

"Memangnya aku salah apa sama kalian sampai aku mesti diikat segala?" Tanya Yuya polos.

" 'Salah apa?' Kau bilang 'SALAH APA?' " Jerit salah satu pria itu sambil mengacungkan pistolnya ke arah Yuya. Duuuuh, udah ditodong piso, ditodong pistol pula….nasib, nasib. Pikir Yuya kesal.

"Kau tau, betapa sakitnya hati kami, saat kau dan pria sialan itu tinggal serumah? Sakiiiiit, tau? Itu tuh rasanya, ya? Kayak jantung tuh diris tipis pake piso. Sakiiiit" Ucapnya lagi sambil memegang dadanya.

'Hiperball amat sih.' Pikir Yuya sambil bersweatdrop ria.

"Iya, kenapa kamu malah pilih cowok jelek kayak dia jadi suami kamu? dibandingkan kita yang gantengnya gak ketulungan ini." Ucap salah satu dari mereka menyambung perkataan kawannya.

'Kenapa pada nyangkanya Kyo suami aku sih? Heran deh…'

"Siapa yang jelek, hah? Kalian cowok-cowok gak guna, mainnya keroyokan, sama cewek lagi. Mana ceweknya jelek, pendek, dadanya rata, genit lagi. " Ucap Kyo yang bersandar di pintu gudang sambil menghisap rokonk miliknya.

Mereka semua terkejut kecuali Yuya. ia marah pada Kyo karena mengejeknya pada saat yang tidak tepat.

"Ngapain kau disini? Mau ikutan nyulik aku juga?" Ucap Yuya ketus.

"Ih, males banget. Nyulik tuh mestinya ceweknya yang cantik. Ngapain aku mesti ikutan nyulik kamu. buang-buang waktu." Ucap Kyo dengan nada mengejek.

"Lah terus ngapain disitu?"

"Numpang lewat doang…."

"Gak ada niatan bantuin nih?"

"Buat apa? Kamu kan bisa sendiri."

"Jahat banget sih jadi orang. Bantuin kek."

"E-"

"Siapa yang suruh kalian buat argumentasi!" Teriak gerombolan yang menculik Yuya.

"Diam!" Ucap Kyo dan Yuya bersamaan.

Merasa terhina mereka pun mulai menyerang Kyo dan mencoba membunuh Yuya. beberapa yang membawa senjata api langsung menembaki Kyo, Sementara yang lain mencoba membunuh Yuya dengan senjata tumpul dan pisau.

'Bodoh.'

TRING

BHUK

BHAK

KRAK

Ternyata Yuya sudah melepaskan borgolnya saat para penjahit itu lengah saat kedatangan Kyo. Ia langsung memberi perlawanan pada mereka, dimulai dari yang sedang menodongkan pisau kearahnya. Ia langsung membanting pria itu dan menginjaknya. Kemudian, ia mulai menangkis serangan para pria yang akan menyerangnya.

Sementara itu, Kyo menangkis peluru dari senjata api yang ditembakan kearahnya dengan pedangnya. Saat mereka kehabisan peluru. Kyo mengambil kesempatan untuk menyerang mereka dalam sekali tebas.

"Hei, Kyo. Kalau kau sudah selesai, bisakah kau bantu aku?" Ucap Yuya sambil menangkis serangan mereka.

Kyo kemudian menghela nafas dan meraih tangan kanan Yuya. ia menariknya, dan membuat Yuya berputar kearahnya. Yuya terlepas dari serangan mereka dan berada di samping Kyo. Para gerombolan itu pun kembali menyerang.

"Hey, Dogface. Mau berdansa?" Tanya Kyo sambil mengeluarkan seringai khasnya.

Yuya hanya tersenyum dan mengangguk.

Gerombolan itu kembali menyerang, Kyo menangkis serangan mereka semua hanya dengan sekali ayunan pedangnya. Sementara itu, Yuya dibelakangnya menembaki mereka satu-persatu dengan pistol yang ia temukan disana.

Beberapa dari mereka jatuh. Dan beberapa mundur. Mereka yang mundur kembali menyerang. Yuya melompat kerah Kyo, yang kemudian ditangkap olehnya sambil berputar menghadap gerombolan itu. Yuya menendang mereka yang tersisa hingga mereka mundur.

Merasa mereka tidak akan menang, para gerombolan itu pergi meninggalkan mereka berdua disana.

"Akhirnya selesai juga." Ucap Yuya sambil mengambil tasnya. ia merasa ada yang basah ditangannya, darah mengalir ditangannya. Ia terkejut ia melihat Kyo yang masih diam berdiri ditempatnya.

Yuya bergegas ke tempat Kyo berdiri dan melihat bahunya. Sebuah luka tembak bersarang dibahunya.

"K….Kyo…"

TBC

**Hope You like it!**


	7. Chapter 7

Snow Blood Love

The New Enemy

Darah mengalir dari bahu Kyo ke tangan Yuya. Panik. Yuya langsung menarik tangan Kyo keluar dari gudang itu.

"Oi, Dogface. Ngapain kau tarik-tarik aku?" Ucap Kyo sambil menarik tangannya kembali. Yuya merengut dan kembali menarik tangan Kyo. Kyo menahan dirinya ditempat, menahan Yuya untuk menariknya.

"Kau ini, ayo kita kedokter. Urus luka tembakmu itu sekarang. Kalau infeksikan bisa bahaya." Ceramah Yuya sambil menarik tangan Kyo. Merasa tindakannya tidak menghasilkan apa-apa. Yuya akhirnya berjalan kebelakang Kyo dan mulai mendorongnya. Namun sayang, tubuh Kyo sama sekali tidak bergerak dari tempatnya.

"Kyo…..ayo…." Ucap Yuya sambil terus mendorongnya. Kyo kemudian menghela nafas dan menggeleng pelan. Ia pun berjalan dan membuat Yuya jatuh karena tidak menjaga keseimbangannya.

"adu…h, Kyo bilang-bilang kek kalau mau jalan. Sakit tau…" Gerutu Yuya sambil mengikuti Kyo.

Tanpa mereka sadari sepasangan mata menatap mereka dengan tatapan dingin.

XXX

"Cih, sial kita gagal mendapatkan Yuya." Ucap Salah satu pria yang menangkap Yuya.

"Iya, pria itu kuat sekali dia berhasil mengalahkan kita yang begitu banyak."

"Wah, wah, wah, kalian gagal rupanya." Ucap seseorang dibalik bayangan sambil tersenyum sinis.

"Ah… k, ka,kau."

"Kenapa kalian gagal. Padahal kalian lebih banyak." Sindir orang dibalik bayangan.

"Maafkan kami, kami tidak akan gagal lagi nanti."

"Nanti? Memangnya aku memberi kesempatan kedua apa?"

"Tolong beri kami AKH…"

Para penculik itu mati seketika. Seluruh tubuh mereka terdapat banyak luka-luka.

"Ternyata…wanita itu hebat juga. Hm… apa boleh buat, aku akan ganti rencana." Ucap orang itu sambil meninggalkan mayat-mayat bersimpuh darah tersebut.

XXX

"Nah, sudah selesai." Ucap Yuya sambil melihat perban yang ia lilitkan dibahu Kyo.

Saat ini mereka berada didalam rumah mereka. Kyo benar-benar tidak mau disuruh ke Rumah Sakit. Dibawa ke tempat Kyoushiro, apalagi. Ia bilang bahwa tempat itu hanya buang-buang waktu. Dan dokter tersebut pasti akan banyak bertanya akan luka itu. Cuma luka tembak saja tapi pertanyaannya macam-macam.

Akhirnya, Yuya terpaksa merawat Kyo dan mengobati lukanya. Entah kenapa Kyo tau bahwa dikamar ibunya, ada peralatan kedokteran. Yuya pun bertanya-tanya, apa Kyo memperhatikannya memberikan kamar ibunya. Tapi yang jelas, peralatan kedokteran itu berhasil menolong Kyo.

Setelah selesai dengan perban dibahu Kyo. Yuya kemudian membereskan barang-barang kedokteran dan kapas yang berlumuran darah. Membawanya pergi meninggalkan Kyo yang duduk di sofa tempat ruang tv.

Yuya kemudian ke dapur. Waktu sudah menunjukan waktu makan malam. Yuya membuka kulkasnya dan mulai memasak untuk mereka berdua. Beberapa saat kemudian, masakanpun jadi. Aroma menggoda tersebar sampai ke seluruh ruangan, mungkin lebih.

Ia pun mulai menata masakannya di dua buah piring. Mengambil sake dan jus jeruk dari dalam kulkas. Membawanya ke ruang tv dimana Kyo berada.

Yuya melihatnya berbaring disofa. Setelah ia menyimpan makannya di meja kopi. Ia mencoba membangunkan Kyo yang ternyata tertidur pulas. Tersenyum lembut melihat wajah Kyo yang tertidur dengan nyaman disana. Tanpa terganggu suara tv ataupun dirinya yang mencoba membangunkan. Wajah Kyo seakan damai dan tenang, tanpa gangguan.

Yuya pun akhirnya kembali ke dapur dan menyimpan makanan itu didalam pendingin, dan kembali ke ruang tv sambil membawa selimut dari kamar mereka. Ia kemudian menyelimuti Kyo dan duduk di karpet disamping Kyo yang sedang tertidur di atas sofa. Menyenderkan kepalanya sambil menatap Kyo.

"Kau tau Kyo, aku senang kita bisa berbincang lagi. dan kau tidak menjauhiku lagi. Rasanya aku lega…kau tidak membenciku dan mau menolongku saat aku ditangkap tadi. Terima kasih ya…" Ucap Yuya sambil berbisik. Ia kemudian memejamkan matanya dan pergi ke alam mimpi.

Tanpa ia sadari, Kyo membuka matanya perlahan. Menatapnya sambil tersenyum.

"Bodoh…" Ucap Kyo sambil mengusap kepala dan wajah Yuya dengan lembut, khawatir akan membangunkan gadis yang baru terlelap itu.

XXX

Yuya terbangun di kamarnya. Ia bingung bagaimana dia bisa sampai disana.

TRRRRRR TRRRRRR

Suara handphone-nya membuatnya ia kembali dari lamunannya. Saat ia melihat nama penelephonya. Ia kaget dan langsung mengangkatnya.

"Iya…." Ucap Yuya gugup.

-…-

"Maafkan saya, kemarin saya ada masalah mendadak jadi saya…"

-…-

"Ah begitu ya, baiklah kalau begitu. Saya akan segera kesana."

Yuya kemudian menutup telephonnya dan bergegas bersiap-siap. Turun ke dapur dan mengambil selembar roti. Ia melihat Kyo tidak ada dimana-mana. Mungkinkan ia bekerja? Tanpa pikir panjang ia menulis sesuatu di memo dan menempelkannya dikulkas. Kemudian langsung melesat ketempat yang harus ia tuju.

Beberapa saat kemudian Kyo kembali sambil membawa Koran dan sarapan untuknya dan Yuya. kemudian ia ke dapur untuk mengambil sake. Ia melihat memo yang baru ditulis oleh Yuya dengan seksama.

'Kyo, ada urusan mendadak. Kau buat sarapan untukmu sendiri ya…' begitulah isi dari memo itu.

Urusan? Pekerjaankah? Kyo tidak ambil pusing dan mengambil sarapan yang ia beli dan sake. Membawanya kekamar dan menaruhnya dimeja kerja. Sambil mengerjakan pekerjaanya, ia meminum sakenya…

Tunggu… inikan hari minggu. Jadi, urusan apa?


	8. Chapter 8

Snow Blood Love

The New Enemy

Kyoushiro duduk dengan ketakutan dipinggir sofa. Keringat dingin keluar dari tubuhnya. Dia mengutuk dirinya sendiri karena datang pagi-pagi kerumah Yuya dan Kyo.

Saat ini, mood Kyo sangat buruk. Mengetahui bahwa Yuya pergi tanpa pamit. Entah kenapa kyo merasa kesal dengan Yuya yang main keluar saja dan hanya memberitahukannya lewat note kecil. Udah kecil dipojok bawah frezer lagi. Niat gak sih ngasih taunya? (#niat gak niat sih kayaknya)

"A,Anu…Kyo? Aku pulang ya? Kucing aku belum dikasih makan soalnya." Ucap Kyoushiro sambil bangkit dari sofa.

"Memangnya, sejak kapan kau punya kucing, hah?" Ucap Kyo dengan dingin. Matanya menatap tajam kearah Kyoushiro. Aura membunuh keluar dari tubuhnya. Otomatis Kyoushiro duduk lagi secepatnya.

'Busyet, perasaan aku gak salah apa-apa. Kok aku kena amarahnya Kyo sih…. Yuya… cepatlah kembali. Selamatkan aku dari sini…' Rantap Kyoushiro didalam hati.

CEKLEK

Suara pintu depan terbuka membuat hati Kyoushiro senang. Ia langsung menangis bahagia karenanya.

'Yuya…akhirnya kau kembali. Kau memang dewi penyelamatkanku….'

Namun, begitu melihat siapa yang membuka pintu. Ia langsung menyesal karena sudah menangis bahagia.

OOO

"Shihoudo-san, apa semua yang kau perlukan sudah semua?" Ucap Yuya yang melihat belanjaan istri atasannya yang melimpah.

"Belum… masih ada lagi yang harus kubeli. Dan itu penting." Ucap Shihoudo sambil melihat lihat.

'perasaan, semuanya katanya penting deh?' Pikir Yuya sambil membawa belanjaannya.

"Yuya, pokok nya ini harus sempurna. Aku tidak mau ini gagal. Ini adalah hal yang sangat berarti untukku dan dirinya." Ucap Shihoudo saat ia melihat wajah Yuya. Yuya hanya bisa mengangguk pasrah dan mengikuti istri atasannya itu pergi.

Tanpa mereka berdua sadari beberapa pasang mata melihat mereka dengan tatapan dingin. Bukan, bukan menatap mereka berdua, hanya menatap Yuya.

OOO

Kyo berdecak kesal saat melihat wanita disampingnya. Rambutnya yang panjang dengan wajah yang tirus.

"Mau apa kau hah?" Ucap Kyo dingin. Moodnya langsung makin hancur setelah kedatangan wanita itu. Kyoushiro makin bingung karenannya.

"Oooooh, Kyo. Masa begitu perlakuanmu kepada kekasihmu sih?" Ucap Wanita itu dengan nada manja.

"Sudahlah, Okuni. Jangan ganggu Kyo dulu saat ini. Moodnya sedang tidak bagus." Ucap Kyoushiro menasihati.

"Oh, apa karena Yuya?" Ucap Okuni dengan seringai khasnya.

"Kenapa kau kenal Yuya?" Tanya Kyoushiro dengan bingung. tapi semestinya ia tidak harus bingung juga sih. Wanita yang disamping Kyo adalah Izumo no Okuni. Seorang informan terpercaya yang dapat mengetahui semua hal terutama Kyo.

"Bagaimana ya… mungkin karena aku bertemu dengannya sedang kencan dengan Kyoichiro tadi pagi, mungkin." Ucapan Okuni benar-benar membuat Kyo marah. ia berdiri dari sofa dan menatapnya dengan tajam.

"Lebih baik kau keluar sekarang atau aku akan membelahmu menjadi dua." Ancam kyo. Okuni berdiri dengan perlahan.

"Oh… Kyo kenapa kau harus marah-marah sih. Aku hanya mengatakan yang sebenarnya kok." Ucap Okuni dengan nada menggoda. Ia menggantungkan lengannya di leher Kyo. Namun, dengan cepat Kyo melepaskannya lagi dengan kasar.

"Aku tak perlu tahu apa yang ia lakukan. Dan kau, tidak perlu mengatakan yang tidak perlu kau katakan." Ucap Kyo dengan dingin. Ia langsung berjalan keluar ruang tv menuju dapur.

"Oh, begitu. Sayang ya, Kyo, padahal aku memiliki hadiah untukmu."

Saat Kyo berbalik. Sebuah ciuman menghantam mulutnya. Okuni memaksa Kyo untuk menciumnya lebih dalam. Kyoushiro kaget.

'Woi, jangan ciuman disini, bro! Ane ngerasa jadi bay***!' Pikir Kyoushiro kesal.

BRUK

Tiba-tiba suara benda jatuh pun terdengar. Kyoushiro begitu kaget melihat Yuya berdiri berdiri terdiam. Matanya membulat tidak percaya. Ia pun langsung berlari kekamar dan mengunci pintunya.

Sementara Kyoushiro menyusul Yuya. Okuni tersenyum menang melihat reaksi Yuya.

TBC…

**Thanks for Reading…Mind to review?**

**RE Review: **

**Ray-san: Thanks buat reviewnya. Senang deh, Fic ini ada yang suka.^^**

**Jhon-san: Hehehe…Thanks buat reviewnya ya… ^^**

**Moku-chan-san: Makasih buat reviewnya…. Nih Mia udah update^^**


End file.
